1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and system to provide a user interface with respect to a plurality of applications, and more particularly, to a method and system to provide a user interface to perform common functions of a plurality of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of terminals, such as a personal computer (PC) including a touch pad, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a portable media player (PMP), an MP3 player, etc., have become popular. A user interface of an application of each terminal is prepared in accordance with an input device, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a remote controller, a touch, etc. Furthermore, since the terminals include various executable applications, users have difficulty in recognizing applications and knowing what functions are performed by the applications, and also in inputting a command for executing a desired function of a specific application in a timely fashion.
It is inconvenient for users to input commands for executing a plurality of applications. The terminals do not provide common shortcut key functions with respect to the plurality of applications. Furthermore, the terminals do not provide effective selection and arrangement of the shortcut keys.